Father's day
by Ecofinisher
Summary: A father's day fanfic with Tomatofox.


Lila sat on the couch looking TV and from a room a young little girl shouted out of the room, running towards her.

"Mom, mom look what I have made for daddy?" Asked Nathalie jumping in front of Lila with a bunch of sheets in her hands.

"Oh what did you make?" Asked Lila and the little girl gave her the many sheets.

"I tried to make a comic" Replied the girl. "Do you think Daddy will like it?"

"It looks fantastic" Said Lila and the daughter hugged the girl.

"Thank you mommy" Said Nathalie and Lila caressed the girl's face.

"But don't you want to make it to look like a real book?" Asked Lila. "You know, that you can move your pages like on a comic book?"

"Oh" Said Nathalie. "I don't know, how to do that"

"Well I know another way of making this, don't worry" Said Lila smirking at the little girl.

"Yay!"

* * *

On the other side of Paris there was a comic store, which belonged to Nathaniel now and he had renovated it a year ago. Inside the store he was giving a young boy a comic.

"Here you got your Ladybug comic book" Said Nathaniel to the boy.

"Thank you Mr Kurtzberg and did you already release the next comic book of Super Nathan's adventures?" Asked the boy.

"It shall be out in two weeks" Responded Nathaniel. "We just gotta wait a little while."

"Alright, thanks" Said the kid and gave him a five euro cash bill. "Here"

"Thanks and I will give you 2.50 back, right?"

"Sure" Said the kid receiving his change back. "Thank you"

"Bye" Said Nathaniel observing the kid leaving the store.

"Another happy customer" Said Nathaniel and took his phone to see a message of his wife.

" _Nathalie wants to see you. We will pass there"_

"That's great" Thought Nathaniel and put his phone back. He looked at the windows in front of his store seeing a few people walking by. One of a woman he saw passing by with the kid stopped in front of the window and looked into the store.

"I know this woman" Said Nathaniel observing the woman. "That's Mrs Mendeleiev"

The kid pointed to something on the window and the woman accompanied the boy into the store.

"Good day" Greeted Nathaniel as he saw the teacher entering the store.

"Look who we got here" Said Mrs Mendeleiev walking towards the redhead. "I knew you would land somehow in a comic store selling silly comic books" Said the teacher and the young boy laughed.

"Aunt Mendeleiev, they're not silly. They're cool" Said the kid looking up at the woman and she rolled her eyes.

"My nephew wants to buy that new Ladybug comic book" Said Mrs Mendeleiev and Nathaniel nodded and walked through the store to a shelf filled with comic books and looked for the comic.

"Does he want the next comic or another one?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the two.

"The new one!" Responded the boy excited.

"Okay" Responded Nathaniel and took the right one out.

"Here you got it" Said Nathaniel and walked back to the bank, followed by the Mendeleiev's.

"So what are you going with your life boy?" Asked Mrs Mendeleiev looking at her former student from school.

"After I finished my formation at the electronics store at the airport I saw that this store was for sale and then….well..."

"You bought it…..yeah of course" Said Mrs Mendeleiev.

"Well, I'm happy about that" Said Nathaniel looking neutral at the dark haired woman.

"At least one good thing you reached in your life" Said Mrs Mendeleiev and someone entered into the store.

"Well, I'm also happily married" Told Nathaniel and a girl ran across the store behind Nathaniel's bank.

"Happy father's day Daddy!" Shouted Nathalie hugging her father.

"Oh hey my darling" Greeted Nathaniel petting her head.

"I got a present for you" Said Nathalie.

"Really?" Asked Nathaniel. "You can give it later to me when we go out for lunch. What do you say?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

"Great" Said Nathalie and looked up at the costumes.

"Is this your daughter?" Asked Mrs Mendeleiev and the redhead nodded.

"Yeah" Responded Nathaniel. "She's a real treasure"

"Soon there will be two" Said Lila passing by Ms Mendeleiev.

"Oh Miss Rossi" Said Mrs Mendeleiev surprised. "Nice to see you too"

"Me too" Replied Lila. "I didn't ever expect to find you here in a comic store"

"Well my nephew…." Said Mrs Mendeleiev and the boy showed Lila the comic book.

"Alright, makes sense" Said Lila and looked at Nathaniel. "You're ready for lunch?"

"After I sell this comic, I'll leave" Responded Nathaniel and the kid looked up at her aunt, which gave the boy the right amount of coins to pay the booklet.

"Thank you and have a nice day" Said Nathaniel and the Mendeleiev's left the store.

"Did she say anything special?" Asked Lila and he shook his head.

"The usual from what she said at the school" Said Nathaniel and his daughter poked the redhead on the arm and gave him a bag.

"Here Daddy" Said Nathlie. "My present to you"

"Aww that's sweet my darling" Said Nathaniel and took it from the bag then unwrapped it from the Christmas wrap paper.

"Aww is that a comic?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the number of sheets of Nathalie, which was fastened on the side with pipe cleaners.

"Yes" Responded Nathalie. "It's about you and mommy as superheroes"

"That's great Nathalie. Thank you so much" Said Nathaniel and gave her a peck on the cheeks.

"Will you read it?" Asked Nathalie glaring at him with her big blue eyes.

"Why don't you read me and your mother the comic later at lunchtime?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

"Okay!"

"Great" Said Nathaniel and took the keys from his pocket and accompanied the two brunettes to the door and locked the door up.

"What would you two like to eat?"


End file.
